Numb
by Stone Moss
Summary: Nellie Gomez is tired of what her father is always telling her to do. Songfic.


Seventeen-year-old Nellie Gomez silently grabbed her keys and made her way to the front door. The directions to her destination were folded under her arm. She tiptoed the last couple of steps. One step more…

"Where do you think you're going?" She froze at the sound of her father's voice.

"I'm, uh going to those lesson you signed me up for." She lied.

"What lessons?" She hated the tone he was using. It made her feel belittled.

"You know… Those ones…" Nellie said. Faster than she could see, her father snatched the papers from under arm.

"What are these?" He held the papers from her reach.

"Are we playing a game of twenty questions or what?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady." Oh the irony…

"I'm not going to let you go through with this!" He said.

"What's harm of it?" Nellie asked, her voice rising.

"You could get hurt!" He said.

"How do you get hurt while getting a piercing?" She rolled her eyes much to his annoyance.

"The piercing itself hurts! It could hit an important muscle and puncture it!" He told her.

"Then why don't you come with me if you're _so _worried about me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Usted es tan difícil!" He yelled. Nellie knew that when her father starting speaking Spanish that it was not a good sign.

"Why don't you use your time for more important things? Like getting ready for college..." As her father said that, something snapped inside her.

"You know what? Maybe I _don't _want to go to college after all! Maybe I want to make my own decisions!" She shouted at him.

"You are going to college and that is that!" He demanded. She plugged in her ear phones to enrage her father.

"You take those ear phones out right now!" He commanded, but she only shrugged and pointed to her ear phones, indicating that she couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, the song switched and she hit her IPod to pause.

"Hey, Dad, I want you to hear this song." She said and the air in the room completely changed.

"Uh, okay?" Nellie could feel her father's eyes on her as she put IPod in her IHome. When the intro came on, Nellie could tell that he didn't recognize that song.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**  
><strong>Become so tired, so much more aware<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you<strong>

**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**  
><strong>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything that you thought I would be<strong>  
><strong>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<strong>  
><strong>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)<strong>  
><strong>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<strong>  
><strong>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)<strong>  
><strong>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<strong>

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
><strong>Become so tired, so much more aware<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you.<strong>

**And I know**  
><strong>I may end up failing too.<strong>  
><strong>But I know<strong>  
><strong>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<strong>

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
><strong>Become so tired, so much more aware.<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you.<strong>

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
><strong>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<strong>  
><strong>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.<strong>  
><strong>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<strong>

She watched his expression the whole time. It changed from disappointment to understanding to anger and back again.

The room was silent.

"If you don't mind, I have some business to take care of." She grabbed the papers from her father and tucked them under her arm.

"Adios."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! I hope you liked that little songfic…or song-drabble. That was my first songfic, so if it was horrible…I tired, right? :) I'm sorry if my Spanish was a wee bit rough. It's been awhile since I've taken it. It was supposed to say, "You are so difficult!" **

**If it didn't, I'm sorry for the confusion. It probably said something like… "I like fat cantaloupes." Or something…**

**I really appreciate some nice CC, so if you have some…share! I'd love to hear it!**

**~Nataliya **


End file.
